


Jealousy

by Anohitonobara



Series: The Other Way (TF/tv 正剧改写) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anohitonobara/pseuds/Anohitonobara
Summary: 每个人的生命中都有一些必须要面对的过去。有一些过去你不需要忘记，铭记它们可能更让你有走入新故事的勇气。希望时间能宽限这些有过去的人，告诉他们 It's okay to take your time.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> 基于216-217之间的故事片段  
> 有明确的逆闪博&闪过去式提及  
> 作者只看到S2结束，请忽视bug

无论从任何角度来看，对于Barry Allen来说这都是糟糕透顶的一天。

亲眼看着一个速跑者消失在神速力当中，而不久之后则发现他再次被一个披着善良皮囊的反派欺骗，而他们所有人都曾经相信他，尊重他甚至崇敬他。

Caitlin是所有人中最崩溃的，她小心翼翼付出的真心再次被现实击碎，Cisco决定陪着她度过这难熬的夜晚。受惊吓的Iris和Joe一起回家了，而Barry拒绝同行。他不想回到那个充满着普通人生活气息的房子，至少不是今晚。

当大部分人都离开之后，S.T.A.R. Labs 如同一座巨大的监牢或坟墓，他坐在曾经是缺口的那个位置旁边，任凭失败的痛苦冲刷着自己，计划就这样清醒到天明。但他忘了他不是这个巨大建筑中的唯一一个。

说起来这并不是他的错。因为自从女速跑者的事情发生之后，Harrison Wells就变得异常安静，如同他在这个世界的声音消失了一部分。

当他走进地下室的时候，Barry甚至都没有意识到有人来了。

“你准备在这里呆到腐烂吗，Allen？”

比平时更寡淡的语气惊醒了沉思中的Barry，他抬起头看到对面脸色变得苍白的男人。

“实验重地严禁逗留，把你的屁股挪到人类休息的地方，Allen。”

Barry茫然地起身跟上Wells的脚步，而直到他们到了Wells在S.T.A.R. Labs的卧室，他才终于发现这强烈的违和感从何而来。

“Jesse呢？自从女速跑者以来就没看到她了。”

僵在床边的Wells紧紧握住了自己的手腕，“她离开了。”录音腕表的触感在皮肤上留下如同爬行类动物的寒意。

“我不明白……她怎么能……”深夜令闪电侠的头脑也不那么灵光了。

“因为她知道乌龟人的事了。” Wells无法控制自己的声音变得情绪化，他可以想象背后的小孩露出怎样介于遗憾和心碎之间的表情，只是同情不是他现在最需要的东西。他只需要Jesse回来。

“对不起Dr.Wells，我太专注于Zoom的事了才没有注意到她的去向，” Barry无法忽视这个男人寂寞的背影，他想要说点什么让他们两个人都好受一点，“我们会找到她的。” 但这虚无缥缈的承诺就像他搭在他肩上的手一样无用。

“这不是你的错，Allen，她是我的责任。” Wells转过身看向Barry的眼睛，带着充满距离感的表情，然后迅速地挪开视线。Barry不觉得自己能够承受那双蓝眼睛更多的注视，他的手从Wells的肩膀滑落。

他还能帮助谁呢，Barry在心里这样嘲笑着自己，他早就证明了自己不是一个可靠的人，在面对Jay，Zoom的时候，甚至在更远的，面对逆闪电的时候。

事实也证明了Barry Allen不是一个能够很好地隐藏自己内心的人，至少面对Harrison Wells的时候从来不是。

“Mr.Allen，我必须要打断你的想法，” Barry回过神来发现Wells坐在床边注视着自己，年长者的姿态不由自主地流露出来，“无论今天发生了什么事，都不是你的错，Zoom是我世界的怪物，我比所有人都更早地认识Jay Garrick但我也一无所知；消失的女速跑者是因为使用了我决定给她提供的V9；而Jessie的离开是因为她无法忍受我所做的一切。而这些都不是你的责任。”

看着Wells仿佛无法被动摇的眼神，Barry再次被那种感觉击中，那是他曾在这个人眼中看到的，不止一次的坚决神色，但他莫名地从这种笃定中看到燃烧生命一般的炙热，因为这个人从不允许自己脆弱，哪怕面对女儿离家的恐惧，哪怕只是一秒钟。

他向Wells走过去，干燥的喉咙让他说不出任何话，同时为自己竟然以为可以安慰Harrison Wells的想法感到可笑。

但出于某种原因，他仍然走过去，小心翼翼地坐在Wells的对面，靠近他紧绷的身体。

“嘿，Jesse会明白的，你做的所有事都是为了保护她，你可以说是我见过的，” Barry停下来盯着自己纠缠的手指，“我们所有人见过的，最厉害的父亲。” Harrison Wells可以胜任任何角色，他从未质疑过这一点，无论是面对哪一个Wells。

Wells盯着Barry直到他几乎开始脸红，接着他好心地笑了起来，好像听到了什么有趣的事，“哪怕我可以得到全世界的认同，也只有Jesse认为我是个好父亲才有意义。”

“不，她只是还没意识到自己拥有着什么。” Barry小声嘟囔着，仍然没有抬起头和Wells视线相交。

在Barry看不见的地方，Wells放软了眼神。他无时无刻不被这个世界的闪电侠所惊奇，与他们世界墨守成规的Jay不同，Barry完美融合了责任感和活力，成为英雄似乎从未让他失去自己的人生，在每一个打击下，他都仍然保持坚定，想要做得更好。

他曾以为在Jesse和其他人中间他会毫不犹豫地选择自己的女儿，但哪怕许多事实向他证明着Barry Allen还远不是一个足够成熟的英雄，他却仍然违背理智地相信着他，痛恨着快乐会从他身上消失的可能性。

从什么时候开始，Harrison Wells的天平上出现除了Jesse之外另一个有资格站上去的人，而他本人仍毫不知情。

“Barry，看着我。你想从我这里得到什么？” Wells把手轻轻搭在Barry的膝盖上，不确定这接触是否是被欢迎的。

Barry茫然地抬起头，“我，我不知道……” 但他的身体比他的理智更清楚他需要什么。

他望着那双仿佛能将他的灵魂吸进去的眼睛，而靠近它们用了一光年的时间，在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他吻了他。

那不像是一个有任何意义的吻，只是蜻蜓点水一般的触碰，比起欲望，它更像是一个安慰。

Wells的放空状态持续了两秒钟，这两秒钟里没有人动，哪怕是闪电侠本人。然后Barry得到了一个令他眩晕的笑容，可能在深夜中没有人类是真正清醒的，“这就是你想要的全部了吗，Barry，一个吻？”

在Barry能够感到慌张之前，Wells继续说了下去，“他也曾这样吻过你吗，或许这是你选择留下的原因？”

Barry的眼睛瞪大了，他不确定他听到的东西，“别告诉我你真的惊讶，Mr. Allen，我或许疏于社交，但我并不蠢。你和你的朋友们表达过无数次你们有多么恨他，但这只意味着你们曾是多么爱他。特别是，你有多么爱他。”

Wells柔情又伤感的表情开始和那个人的形象重合，在这件事发生之前Barry制止了自己的想法。

“那么，你很在乎吗，Harry？我们总没有问过你。”

那双玻璃一样的蓝眼睛终于挪开了视线，似乎是在躲避着，“是的，我在乎，恐怕超出我想象地在乎。”

Barry几乎要为那声音中隐晦的羞恼而笑出声来，他回忆起每一次有人强调两个Wells的相似之处时眼前人恼怒的神情，他是那么地不喜欢他把所有的背叛联想到同一个人身上无论它们有多么不同；他回忆起当他明白自己曾经被许多次地放在天平上和Jesse衡量，并几乎每一次都输掉时强迫理智去理解，他注视着每一次Harry为Jesse而感到幸福，为Jesse付出自己的一切连眼睛都不眨一下，他回忆起那些酸涩的感触，那帮助他意识到这两个Wells是那么的不同。

他发现自己找到了这一切的解释，而这不能阻止他脸上露出一个纯粹的笑容，在这个糟糕的夜晚里唯一一件值得开心的事，他几乎有些激动了。

“Harry，如果我现在告诉你我曾经有些嫉妒Jesse，你会觉得我蠢吗？”

Wells的眼睛里流露出一瞬间的不解，接着是有些失望的无奈，“难道我上一次说的不够清楚吗Mr. Allen，我不愿意成为你的导师，更不愿意成为你的……长辈。就像Jesse告诉我的那样，我不觉得我可以教你任何东西。我希望我们可以平等沟通。”

“我觉得你可能理解错了Harry，” Barry意外地发现自己对此胸有成竹起来，“相信这会让你改变你的想法。”

他轻轻抬起Wells的脸，带着更强的意识吻上去，大概一秒钟后，他得到了他想要的回应。

这次分开花了他们更久的时间，在他们想好如何开口之前，沉默短暂地降临在这件临时卧室里。

“现在已经很晚了，通常这个时候Jesse已经睡着了。” Wells在Barry能说什么之前开口，“今天是非常令人疲惫的一天，你应该休息了。”

“我不知道，Harry，这对你来说是一件能让你开心的事吗？” 或许是年长者过于隐晦的缘故，Barry终于开始觉得不安。

Wells几乎是温柔地叹了一口气，“不，Barry，我已经完全了解你的意思了。我只觉得我终于不用担心今夜会失眠了，你觉得呢？”

Barry眨了眨眼睛，他有点想要再次亲吻这个人，但看到他终于安稳的神色他不想要逼近更多。

只是在他闭上眼睛之前，他还有一件事需要问。

“明天会一如既往吗，Harry？”

而同样已经躺下的Wells用松弛的声音回答了他，“所有的明天都会是不一样的，Barry。晚安。”

这个房间里唯一的极速者冲天花板露出了一个笑容，听着旁边床上的那个人渐渐平稳的呼吸声，他终于能安心地睡去。

 

 


End file.
